


Mall visits

by Swordsandthings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, They are teens on this, and the Demogorgon never existed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings
Summary: Max has been trying to surpress her feelings for Jane but after seeing her on a cute dress she can't help but feel her heart burst out with love for that girl.





	Mall visits

The mall was playing a mainstream song through their speakers. Max wasn’t a fan of it. Since always she had been more of a fan of less know songs. Famous songs play on the radio all the time and you end up getting bored with it.

But she could never get bored of _this._ Jane was singing along to the song, completely happy. Max smiled too and soon she found herself singing along just like her friend.

They were walking around the mall with no actual plan. This was just a date beetwen friends, to try on clothes and probably to look at boys.

Jane and Mike had “lost their spark” during last summer. And Max and Lucas had decided to break up when they both realized they liked other people. Lucas kept on hanging out with Dustin while Max kept meeting up with Jane.

None of those were sudden things. All of the teens could see them coming like a train, Will more than anyone else. It had all ended up with them fighting under the fireworks of July 4. Mike had also confessed to Will that night and they were currently trying to figure things out.

“Hey. Can we go to this store?” Jane asked, bringing Max back from all of her remembering.

“Yeah.”

The store was filled with the latest trends. Most were expensive pieces of clothing that Max was sure she couldn’t afford.

Jane was already starting to get a big pile to try on. Even if she couldn't buy it either she could at least try them on and dream.

Soon Max followed suit and started getting some clothes for herself. Since Dustin had come out as non-binary she had started questioning her ideas of gender. Max had always enjoyed to dress on a more _boyish_ way, whatever that was. But she also liked to dress with more feminine clothing. She still wasn’t a big fan of dresses or skirts, she would only use those on “special occasions”.

So it came as no surprise when she went to the boys aisle, she had been buying clothes there for a while now, in secret from her family. But it came as a surprise for her when Jane went with her.

After they had gathered a big amount of items they went to the dress rooms. They would dress something and then come out to the mouldy corridor to look at each other and sort of rate the clothes.

It was all going well when Jane came out with a dress that made her look even more beautiful. Max felt her heart miss a couple of beats. It was almost as if she was dying right then and there.

The look also brought back memories from the snowball. Max wished someday they could go to together, like actually together not as just friends.

After that everything that Jane put on made Max get distracted with her beauty. Nothing that she wore could make her ugly, she looked beautiful with everything.

This wasn’t a sudden discovery that Max had made. She had known Jane was like that for a while now, she just had been trying to repress those feelings.

When they left the mall things felt a bit odd and Max felt that was all of her fault.

* * *

“And like it was that shadowy look that the hallway gave her and the yellow dress. I just—”

“Realized you’re hella bi?” Lucas finished with a chuckle.

“Yeah.” The girl breated out.

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel? I have been hearing all about it since November.”

“Because… She might not feel the same way. She might think I’m a freak.”

“The entire society already thinks we are freaks.” Lucas mumbled with a sour tone.

“That’s why it would hurt even more. Because it’s her, I want her to like me.”

“I still think you should tell her. So far she has been very accepting of all of us. And just saying but it’s like really visible how much you like her, she probably noticed already.” The teen teased.

“Shut up!”

They stayed silent for a while, the bean bag Max was sitting on kept on making a noise anyway, an annoying ruffling sort of sound.

"Look you could practice. You could get some nice flowers and invite her for a shake."

"Yeah and then I take her to the arcade to play a game and show her some of my skating tricks outside," Max rolled her eyes. "That's pretty much what you did with Dustin."

"And look where we are now?" He asked with a wink. "But for real, you could really practice. You know, in front of me and Dustin or just in front of a mirror. It's whatever you prefer.

* * *

Max was on her bed, wasting time. She should be getting ready. She was going to confese to Jane that day. On the mall, the same place her crush had started, years ago. On the summer of 1985.

She couldn't help but feel anxious. The last time she had told a girl she liked her had been on California. And that had ended up with her coming to this little town. Now that she looked at it perhaps it wasn't so bad, but she still felt as if there were butterflies eating her stomach.

* * *

They were just leaving the movie theater and planning to go the arcade when Max pulled Jane aside. She had practiced her speech for two weeks in front of a mirror, like her friend had advised. She had practiced in front of Dustin and Lucas too even thought that had been kinda useless because none of them could keep to serious about it.

“Jane. The things is… I like you.” That was nothing like she had practised but Jane smiled and that startled Max a little. Since the beginning she had been waiting for the worst. But a smile was good right?

“I like you too” she replied quietly. Max felt herself release a small laugh with her wide smile. Jane came closer to her and asked if she could kiss her.

“Obviously.” They kissed quickly so no one else would notice but their friends saw everything and smiled trough the exchange.

At the end Max did end up showing Jane her skills at the arcade, to which Lucas made fun of during the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that during the 80's terms like non binary and cis didn't exist. I also tend to show very little signs of homophobia. I do that because life as it is currently (and how it was back then) is bad and writing/reading that kind of situation gives me major anxiety. So sorry if my works aren't historically correct.  
> I pretty much write what I want/need and I know that not everyone will like them:-)  
> Oh and I'm planning on writing a fic focused on Lucas and Dustin


End file.
